


The Lovers Tranquility

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Robot/Human Relationships, System Integration, Tentacles, Wire Play, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: The heat of the night brings boredom, and Zenyatta get's horny.





	The Lovers Tranquility

Gabriel’s chest rises and falls at a steady pace, peaceful was the man whose cheeks and ear tips were warm, the thick comforter he had lazily thrown across himself had proved to be unnecessary as the night went on; even the body besides him, whose metal frames and pistons were capable of controlling their own body temperature, was beginning to find the heat smothering. He shifts, a leg slotting between the thighs of the omnic, a low chuff leaving kiss pressed swollen lips at how unexpectedly warm the metal plating was against his thigh, having expected the bot to be cold as metal. 

“Gabriel.” The synthetic shifts, fingers sliding through the thick curled crop of black hair, which phased from smog to solid strands with each methodical stroke of the fingers, of his lover; Zenyatta’s voice was a pleasing, late night hum.

Gabriel stirs further, pressing his face against the crook of his arm, eyes lidded heavy in rousing sleep.  “... What?” Tired as he was, his voice hoarse, cheeks like cotton against the tongue, he made a semiconscious effort to wake. He could use some water, licking the inside of his cheeks in an attempt to relieve the dry sensation. “Something … the matter?” Black smoke curled around twitching figures, chest rumbling as he begins to pull himself from sleep; tendrils of black smoke slowly began drifting towards the omnic, sliding underneath the thick comforter cheeks, teasingly prodding at the seams of his framework.

“It would appear that the heat has prompted my curiosity.” Zenyatta responds, the hand that plays with Gabriel’s hair loses interest instead the palm runs slow down the side of the man’s neck, following the jut of a collarbone, to the expanse of a bare chest where Zenyatta lays his hand above the man’s breast. He trails his palm along his breast, thumb idly circling Gabriel’s nipple. “Do you want to have sex?” The omnic asks as Gabriel shifted closer, the black tendrils of himself filtering into the cracks of Zenyatta’s frame, no longer teasing, the tendrils wrapped around his wiring and slowly began pulsating in size; Zenyatta shuddered, squeezing Gabriel’s tit, as sharp crackle of his synthetic voice betrayed his needs. 

“Tired,” Gabriel’s voice was a sleep kissed gruff, pressing his lips against the seam of his lovers faceplate, peppering the robot with apologetic affections; the scruff of his facial hair had the robot giggling, the scratchy tickling a muted, welcomed sense against his plating. “You mind taking the lead then?” His tendrils wiggled to emphasis his point, and Zenyatta squirmed. 

“Are you awake enough to want this?” Zenyatta asks, and Gabriel catches the omnics hands in his own, pressing kisses to the long jointed fingers. He even snorts, taking a digit into his mouth, sucking the piece until his tongue tasted only aged pennies, his tendrils coursing through Zenyatta with familiar ease. 

His tongue curls loosely around the digit, popping the finger from his mouth, lips quirking up into a teasing simper. “Good enough answer for you?” He knows that it isn’t, having spent too many nights taking Zenyatta wherever and however they’d agreed to; fucking his slick pussy in a dark London alley, restrained against a wall with nanomachine tentacles or having him spread tantalizingly across a mattress, Gabriel’s thick cock and tentacles completely filling his pretty, dripping cunt. 

“-- I’m awake enough to want you.” His tired was more akin to laziness, and Zenyatta trails his saliva slick finger along Gabriel’s jaw, flattening down his fluffy facial hair. Gabe chews on his bottom lip, and Zenyatta thinks he’s the most beautiful man the Iris has gifted him.  “I mean who wouldn’t want to be in that slick cunt of yours?” The man laughs, voice distorted; he’s more monster than man, with a body of smoke and peeling flesh, sharpened teeth and half a mouth, but Zenyatta insisted in his worth, and in all the things that Gabriel had stopped believing in as Reaper. Zenyatta chuckles soft like, fingers ghostly along the side of his face that was more teeth than skin, the rolling click of metal on bone oddly pleasing. 

As if on cue the omnic flips them, he straddles the man with ease, palms resting on either shoulder to keep Gabriel pressed against the mattress; laughter bubbles in his chest, his own hands resting along Zenyatta’s hips, fingers pressing brutally against his metal frames, the tendrils continue to slither through the framework and intricate wire systems. Brown eyes flicker down, noticing the absence of Zenyatta’s modesty plating. He briefly wondered where the robot had stashed it, the thought was lost when Zenyatta ruts against his cock, smearing cool slick along his shaft. 

Gabe tosses his head back against the mattress, a low groan pulled free from his throat, rolling his hips to slide his cock between his lovers sweet folds, not yet dripping wet as beautifully as Gabriel knew he could get. “No patience tonight, then?”

“None tonight,” Zenyatta trails his hands along Gabriel’s biceps, his rutting pace was slow and meant to be teasing, but his patience was dwindling the longer Gabriel’s tendrils wiggled and caressed his wiring; the feeling was intense, as if a thousand hands were sliding across his body, and to know that they were Gabriel’s had his pretty cunt leaking. “You are-- ” Zenyatta moans sweetly, looking down to marvel in the way his slick coated cock and thighs alike. “Your words are foreplay enough.”

A hand slips between their bodies, fingers curling loosely around Gabriel’s cock as he stroked him; Gabe groans, lifting Zenyatta by the hips, a thick stream of slick lubricant dripping from his lovers’ pussy, cool and pooling along his thighs and abdomen. “God, look how wet you are, all that for me?” Zenyatta chuckles softly at the comment, fingers tracing along the scars that paint Gabriel’s skin, memorizing each and every one as he sinks onto the others cock with a moaning shudder.  

Gabriel moans, the dark tendrils inside of Zenyatta seem to shudder themselves, and the man begins to turn to shadow; his shoulder’s phase, a gorgeous blackened haze envelops the two as Zenyatta begins to slowly, teasingly ride the man beneath him. The slick squelch of his wet cunt urging him to ride faster, and the comfort of the nano-machines sealing them in a beloved, private darkness, where the only light was the flickering of the soft blue jieba, only encourage the omnic to keep touching the chest of his lover beneath him; touching, loving, Gabriel’s hands stay planted firmly on Zenyattas' hips, guiding him as he rides his cock, sharpened teeth bite into his bottom lip and splits it with a low groan. Blood stains Gabriel’s chin in scarlet droplets; through the pleasure of fucking a wet, loose cunt he catches the slightest part of his loves facial plate, and a slim black tongue, very similar to that of his mechanical tendrils, cool to the touch as it cleaned his chin free of blood.

“Iris, yes--” the synthetic moaned, rolling his hips, grinding against every slow thrust upwards. He’s not even certain the words came from his voice box, too enraptured in the way it felt to know nothing but Gabriel; he even had an uncertainty as to who was fucking who, with Gabriel’s hands slowly running along his sides, his tendrils caressing and abusing the sensitive wirings hidden away. It was a breed of perfection akin to the Iris, Zenyatta caressing either breast and squeezing gently, and felt a heat within his systems. “I-- I was made to fuck your cock. Look how wet you’ve made me, my love.” A pleasant warm tingle along his spinal column, already feeling as if he were going to cum, the robot turns his pace from teasingly slow to brutal, riding Gabriel’s cock, and relishing in the loud, lewd squelches. 

It is odd to be connected this way, sealed off in darkness, the systems of coding and flesh integrated in ways beyond a thick, curved cock and wet cunt; plugging into one another, desperate to finish off together while they shared the same coiling heat. 

“God,” Gabriel moaned, gripping Zenyatta tightly, keeping the omnic stilled above him, fucking into his love deep and slow, “I love you.” Broken and wanton was the monster, grinding now in tight, needy circles, hitting the sensitive and slick nodes and silicon wiring of his lover as heat burned within his abdomen, toes curling in to the sheets beneath them. In a near desperation Gabriel shifted upwards, biting into the frame of Zenyatta’s neck, marking the other as he filled him deeply with his cum; it was the briefest relief from the constant pain of his essence, having Zenyatta’s cunt clench around him, having a wet pussy milking him for all that he was worth. 

Zenyatta glanced down, watching semen and slick mix together; thick ropes of white spilling from his folds, running along Gabriel’s shaft and balls. The sight had him shaking more than the orgasm, his systems short circuiting, and Gabriel could feel exactly what he had done to Zenyatta; broken him in a perfect, intimate way, forcing his systems to reboot because the robot could not process the pleasure he felt. It had the man laughing as he pulled his flaccid cock out, watching slick and semen drip freely from his cunt. He catches the sound of Zenyatta’s reboot coming to a completion, a small humming beep, the light of his jieba flickering softly, and the pick up whirl of internal fans coming to life; he pulls the robot down on top of him, ignoring the mess between their legs that would stain the sheets, and the shadowed mass of nano-machines slowly revealed the pair to the hot bedroom, reforming into Gabriel.

“Hey there,” his laughter was softn, pressing kisses against his lover’s warm face plate, taking note of how sweaty and exhausted he had become, and the dull ache crept into his bones. Sex may not have done much to quell the heat, but it had quelled Zenyatta’s boredom, and distracted him thoroughly. “Tired, Zeny?”

Zenyatta nods, resting his head against the other’s chest, giving a soft hum until Gabriel shifted them onto their sides, slotting a leg between Zenyatta’s thighs, returning them to the favored cuddle position of the omnic. “Very much so.” He lays an arm across Gabriel’s side, wiggling his hips as the slick and jizz dry between and beneath their legs. 

They lay together listening to the life of the other man, from heart beats to whirling fans, and the wisp of Gabriel's fading and forming body, their perfection; comfortable were the pair, falling asleep, slotted against one another, leaving their mess for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
